She Said I Was Sick
by Mss Potter
Summary: The summary is inside. The story is based on a book called Mum Said I Was Sick. It's about a abused girl, the abuse is called Münchhausen By Proxy. I just changed the girl to be Harry insted. My grammar and Spelling is not the best.
1. The Begining

_**A/N: Hey again**__** I'm back with my sucking stories**_

**Summary: Harry as one year is abandoned by his relatives in a park, instead of being taken care of. A married couple walks thru the park and spots him. They decide to take care of him for good or bad care?**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 1**_

A five-year-old boy was sitting beside his mother and waited for it to be his turn. The boy looked around in the waiting room for something to do, but he had promised his mother to be good to day.

- Remember to tell the doctor how you head hurts okay Harry, said the boy's mother

- Yes mother I'm going to tell him, said the boy Harry as the nurse came and said it was their turn to see the doctor.

Harry Potter was not really sick; he did not even now how you felt when you were sick. But his mother always said he was very sick.

The doctor stepped thru the door and sat down in a chair with wheels.

- Harry Potter, right Mrs. Rodgers?

- Yes doctor, now Harry has had a headache for over three weeks. That's not normal is it doctor?

No, I have not had a headache. She is lying like a horse runs, thought Harry but knew no one would believe a five-year-old.

The doctor turned towards Harry and looked him right in the eye.

- How has your head hurt when you have had this headache Harry? Has it the whole head hurt or has it only been around the forehead?

Harry watched as the doctor formed his hands as he said the different headaches. How did it hurt when you had a headache?

- I... I don't really know, the doctor frowned at what Harry said.

- See what I mean! I'm telling you all that there is something wrong with this child.

- Now calm down Mrs. Rodgers. He might not have been thinking about how he had the headache, but just that it hurtled. Now Harry tell me how it hurts otherwise I can't help you.

Mothers going to be mad if I don't tell him how it hurtled, thought Harry as he tried to decide how it _didn't _hurt.

- Just around the forehead, answered Harry after a second.

The doctor turned over to his desk and wrote down something on a paper. And turned back to them and had a jar with some pills in his hand.

- If Harry gets the headache again give him this, the doctor gave them to Harry's mother.

- Thank you doctor

They rode the car in silence, Harry wondered if he had done something wrong. But he didn't dare to ask his mother. Harry didn't understand why he was sick, he wasn't sure if he was or not. But he must be if his mother said so... right?

Harry loved to be with his father more, they would joke about different things almost every time they were together. But he felt that he didn't belong to them, and he was right. Jenny and Henry Rodgers had been wandering thru the park when they had heard a baby cry.

They took the baby to the cops and asked if anyone missed a child. But they had fond no child of his description missing, so they made a DNA test to see who the baby was. That's why Harry still had his birth name.

**6 Years Later**

Harry was now eleven-years-old and quite thin actually; even when he was given food he would not eat all of it. Harry and his family lived on a farm far away from the city. They had two horses and two dogs; one of the horses was Harry's. It was a pitch-black stallion named Midnight; Harry also had one of the dogs. It was a Siberian husky pup named Steel, he loved Harry and would always follow him were ever he went.

When Harry woke up six in the morning was his mother ready to give him his medicine. He would take it even when he didn't need to, but he would not want to make his mother mad.

He walked out to take care of Midnight like he always would in the morning.

- STEEEELLLL!!! Come here boy!

A one-year-old husky pup come running towards him and stopped at his master's feet.

- Come on Steel it's time to take care of Midnight, said Harry in a way that would chase up Steel a bit more.

Harry and Steel had almost reacted the stable, when Harry saw an owl come towards them. He halted Steel and waited. The owl landed on the fence beside him and held out its leg.

- Don't your owner know that the post mans work is to deliver the mail?

Harry knew the owl would not answer him but he had to ask, just for fun.

Steel was staring at the owl like if it even dared to move, he would kill it. Harry notes it.

- Steel no! Leave the owl alone.

Steel wined as he looked up at his master with his best puppy dog eyes. But Harry wasn't going to fall for that old trick now.

- Steel no! It's just a bird for heavens sake.

Harry opened the letter and it read.

_Dear Mr. Potter _

_You have been accepted to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry._

_We will be expecting an answer with the owl that was sent to you._

_You school equipment list will tell you what you need._

_If you decide to accept_

_Our poison master, professor Severus Snape will go with you_

_To get you school equipment._

_Your Headmaster_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry raised his right eye brown in confusion.

Was he a wizard? Could this letter make his mother stop imaging that he was sick?

Harry looked down at his first real friend.

- What do you think Steel? Should I just answer or should I tell mum and dad?

Steel was quiet a little while then barked three times.

- Just answer? I might get in to trouble but I don't now. What if it is a joke... No it sounds to serious. I will tell mum when we have taken care of Midnight, said Harry as he putted the letter in his back pocket.

The owl surprised him even more, because it flew over to his shoulder. Steel began to bark like crazy because the bird was too close to his master.

- Steel calm down! It's not doing anything see, Harry said as he petted the bird who just enjoyed it.

Steel become quiet down when his master proved his point, Harry walked over to his stallion who walked over to him when he saw Harry.

Harry held out his hand and Midnight butted his muzzle in to it. Harry smiled, he had two friends at least that he trusted. He went to school but when he was sick as his mother always said. He had to be home so his mother could look after him better.

Harry had always loved learning new things, like when he got Steel. He learned how to take care of him and how to make him obey only him. And when he got Midnight he learned how to ride him and take care of him too.

But he was afraid that his mother would not allow him to go to this Hogwarts school, just because he had to take his medicine. Harry began to sing a song he had heard in a movie that he had seen when he was younger.

_**Chirin come  
Come and play  
And chase all the clouds away  
Little one on the run  
How far will you roam?**_

Harry began to brush Midnight's fur in rhythm to the song.

_**Chirin come  
Come and play  
Let your dreams carry you away  
Hear the bell  
You love so well  
That brings you back home**_

Steel was sitting out side the horsebox and watched his master's every move. The owl was not longer sitting on Harry's shoulder, the owl had moved over to the edge of the horsebox.

_**Run and play  
In the snow  
For now that's all the life you'll know  
Seasons pass  
You will see  
That life's not all that free**_

_**Chirin where are you now?  
**__**I hear that **__**too-familiar **__**sound  
Chirin, ring  
Ring your bell  
Let me know all is well**_

When the song ended Harry was done with the horse it self, now all he had to do was to give it food and water. When he had given Midnight the food and water he walked over to him and petted him and said goodbye.

Harry called for Steel to follow him and the owl was back on his shoulder as he walked out of the stable. He went in side to find his father sitting in the sofa watching the TV as always.

Harry went in to the kitchen and found his mother sitting at the dinner table.

- Mum I got a letter, was all he said for now just too get her attention.

Jenny looked up and saw that Harry was holding a letter in his right hand. And had an owl on his left shoulder.

- Harry let me se that. It must be some kind of joke wizards don't exist.

- But mum, that would explain how the candlelight's lightened when all the light was out.

Jenny looked at her son; she knew that the logic in what he said was right. But if he was gone how was she supposed to make sure that he took the medicine?

They must have a nurse there, if the children are away for the whole year right?

- Okay, you can go. But you'll have to take your medicine like usual okay?

- Yes mum, I will ask them if I can take Steel with me.

Harry left to his room to replay too the letter.

_Dear Headmaster I accept to go too Hogwarts_

_I only have one question is it possible that I could take my dog Steel with me?_

_He only obeys me and my mother would shoot him when she gets tired of him._

Harry gave the owl the letter and hoped that Steel could come with him.

* * *

Good or sucking? Please tell me. The story that I'm using is true, and the song is the Intro to. 

Japanese:

_Chirin no Suzu _

English Translation:

Ringing Bell/The Bell Of Chirin


	2. VERY IMPORTANT NOTE

Okay let's get something's straight here!

1. I DON'T have English as mother language, I'm SWEDISH!!

2. Why I write this - When someone speaks is 'cause my teacher learned me that

3. My grammar sucks even in my mother language

4. And my spelling sucks to. Why some alphabets are gone is 'cause when I write I sometimes forget them. Even in Swedish


	3. Another AN Note:  I'm So SORRY!

Hey guys!

Sorry I was gonna update to day but I'm going for away a short vacation. But I will be back on Sunday.

So review while I'm gone please and tell me what you think about the first chapter.

And PLEASE skip the grammar and that shit PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU ALL!!!

This is for some guy that reviewed called Anon:

I'm not a self-respecting writer, yes I have read a book more then once.

The one who taught me to use this symbol - was my best fucking teacher!!

How do you exspect me to get someone who's good English when everyone I know is on vacation!


	4. Snape's Suspicions

_**A/N: Here's **__**chapter two that I know some of you have been waiting for**_

**Summery: Harry as one year is abandoned by his relatives in a park, instead of being taken care of. A married couple walks thru the park and spots him. They decide to take ****care of him for good or bad care?**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 2**_

It was in the middle of the day and the sun was heating up the land from a cloud les sky.

Both the animals and the humans were complaining over the heat. It was the hottest day of the whole year. For Harry and his family it was a very hard time.

The horses could take quite much heat, but the for the dogs it was pure hell. Steel being a Siberian husky was particular dyeing because of the heat. The other dog was a German shepherd named Jeremy that was the oldest dog the family ever had.

Harry wasn't inside like the others in the family. He was out side riding Midnight as usually.

Steel had found some shadow under a tree not to far away from his master.

As Harry was riding he began to sing one of his favorite songs.

**_Chirin come_**

_**Follow me** _

_**The whole world I will let you see** _

_**Seasons come** _

_**Or their go** _

_**Summer, Spring** _

_**Winter, Fall** _

_**Chirin come** _

_**Come and play** _

_**Let your dreams carry you away** _

_**Hear the bell** _

_**You love so well** _

**_That brings you back home_**

Harry stopped the horse and the song when he saw an owl come his way. He recognized it as the headmaster's owl. Steel saw it but it was to hot for him to even care about it.

Harry held out his right arm so the owl could land on it. When it did it held out it leg for Harry to take the letter.

_Dear __Mr. Potter_

_I have sent Professor Severus Snape to pick you up for your shopping._

_And when you are done with that will meet you in my office so we can discus about Steel._

_And please bring him with you._

_Your Headmaster_

_Albus Dumbledore _

Harry was surprised that he was asked to bring Steel with him.

- Seems that you're gonna come with me to day boy, said Harry as he looked at his dog.

Steel looked at his master as he just kept panting, Harry smiled at him. Steel never cared about what might happen later at the day, he only cared about now. Never the past, never the future.

Harry wished that he could do the same. But with his mother always taking him to the hospital and all the medicine he had to take. Made it hard for him, he never saw his class mates or teachers.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Severus Snape walked down a gravelled road muttering about brats and Dumbledore. He stopped when he saw a small house not to far away from a stable.

He looked to the right and saw the Potters only son riding a horse of some kind. Snape sneered at the boy, he betted the boy was just as spoiled as his father was.

He walked over to were Potter was riding, but stopped when a dog came running against him barking angrily.

- Steel! No!, was all the Potter boy needed to say to the mongrel to make it stop.

Potter jumped of the horse and called for the mongrel to come to him.

- You're Snape right

- Yes, I take it you got the headmaster's letter.

- Yeah, got it about an hour ago. I will just take Midnight to his box then tell mother we're leaving.

Snape watched as Potter took the horse to the stable, then was in there for six minutes then came out again. Snape followed Potter to the house to make sure that his _mother_ didn't misunderstand anything.

- Mom, I'm gonna get my school supplies with one of my teachers. And yes I'm taking Steel with me.

- Good, I can't take that mongrel's god damn barking. But before you leave take you medicine if anything would happen.

- Yes mother, sighed Potter but took the medicine anyway. Snape raised one elegant eye brown.

Medicine? For what?

Harry took the medicine that he knew was for headache under his tongue. It became pulpy and his whole head began to hurt, like it always did after the medicine.

Harry and Snape left the house and Harry called for Steel to follow them.

- So how are we gonna get the supplies?

Snape was taken aback by the question. Did Potter truly not know were to get the school supplies?.

- What do you know about the wizard world Mr. Potter

- To tell you the truth, I know nothing about it.

* * *

I know that it's short, but hey I updated. Know for those who don't get the thing about the medicine. Harry has been taking them all the time seen he was five. 


	5. Not a chapter sorry qTTp

**I'm so sorry pepole for not updating in ages, but I have re-read it a dosen of times. And I have decided to re-write the whole story.**

I'm gonna change the name to Sickened insted


End file.
